


My Dear, We're Dancing (In a Storm)

by smoak_queen



Series: I'll Be Coming Home to You [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver and Felicity are stuck in a storm and have to find shelter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear, We're Dancing (In a Storm)

"I guess we're gonna be here for a while," Oliver says as he walks down the Foundry steps.

"That bad, huh," Felicity asks.

Oliver nods as he leans back against the med table. Felicity spins around from her computers, "You did good tonight," she says.

"We did," Oliver corrects, "we're a team," he adds.

Felicity turns around and taps one of the keys. Suddenly soft music fills the almost empty Foundry. She then steps towards Oliver with her hands outstretched, "Victory dance?"

Oliver smiles, "You know I don't dance," he says.

"Please," she smiles, "for me?"

"Well, if it's you asking," he sighs in content.

He steps up towards her and places his hands in her delicate ones. Their bodies move instinctively closer and Oliver softly places his left hand on her lower back, while grasping her hand with the other. The both of them swaying to the music. 

"I broke up with Ray yesterday," she whispers into his shoulder.

Oliver pauses a moment before resuming dancing with the beautiful woman in his arms. "I'm sorry," he consoles, but inside he finally feels like he can breathe again.

"I couldn't be with someone when I'm in love with someone else," she says as she steps back.

Felicity gently cups Oliver's face in her hands, "I love you."

Felicity leans in as Oliver wraps his arms around her and kisses her with a fierce abandon. As they parted, Oliver rests his head against hers, "I love you too," he gasps in relief.

And as if they've been doing this for years, Oliver and Felicity resume dancing to the soft music, even as the storm ends.


End file.
